


The things we’d like to forget...

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ 'You mean so much to me and… No one likes letting down the people they love.' he added the last part without thinking, going rigid once he realised what he had said. "Or, the one where Daniel has a bad race, Sebastian goes to comfort him and things take an unexpected turn.





	The things we’d like to forget...

**Author's Note:**

> Because there isn't nearly enough Sebastidan on here :D

Sebastian couldn’t suppress a grin as he walked through the hotel, the realisation that he had just won another race, that he was one step closer to perhaps another title, still fresh in his mind. Loria had done it again, the mighty Ferrari had carried him to yet another victory. It had been a bumpy ride, but it had been worth it. Not all the teams and drivers had been so fortunate. 

Sebastian’s grin fell slightly when he thought of one of his ex-teammates. Daniel’s race had been more than disastrous, if you could even call it a race. Sebastian hesitated a little in front of his own hotel room. He wondered if Dan had locked himself into his room again, willing everything about today away. A pang of worry surprised Seb, the German making a split-second decision.

He turned on his heel, moving down the hallway to another room, not worrying about if Maurizio or Kimi found him now. He knocked, waiting impatiently for the door to open. 

He was shocked by the sight before him, Daniel clearly hadn’t taken the retirement well. His eyes were red and slightly swollen, slight trace of tears still on his cheeks.

“Seb?” Dan said, his voice hoarse. He seemed surprised to see Sebastian, trying again to remove the last tears of his face. 

“Oh Dan.” Sebastian breathed out, stepping forward towards the other man. Daniel let him in without a moment of doubt, pushing the door closed behind them. Sebastian sighed and moved to hug Dan, feeling the Australian tense slightly under his touch.

“I’m so sorry your race sucked.” Sebastian mumbled. Dan breathed out shakily, bringing his arms up around Seb’s neck.

“It’s just frustrating. Build yourself up all day, then have it end after 2 minutes. Not what anyone wants, hey.” Dan huffed, pressing his face in the crook of Seb’s neck.

“It’s not fair on you, on anyone. If I could give you Loria, I would, you’re worth a car like that.” Seb told him, gently moving his fingers through Daniel’s curls. He could feel Dan exhale shakily, almost deflating in Seb’s arms.

“Well, you know. Maybe next year?” Dan hinted, it was always his dream to end up at the scuderia someday. Seb grinned, smiling a little.

“I would like that.” he answered, still comfortingly holding Daniel close. 

“What if it were to happen, you and me as teammates again?” Daniel asked. Sebastian pulled back to look at him, the Aussie seemingly far more relaxed than before.

“That wouldn’t be too bad.” Seb joked. “I mean, Kimi isn’t a bad teammate either, not at all, but I can just sense he isn’t going to stay much longer. He wants to spend more time with his family, and being and Formula 1 driver doesn’t combine well with that. And besides, I think I was a good influence, you’ve won more races with me as a teammate than anyone else.” the German replied, slightly laughing at the end. It was true after all, Daniel did win more races as his teammate after all.

“Well, erm… I’ve been talking a lot. With, ya know… management and stuff. I’ve kinda already got my 2019 contract sorted, I can’t move now.” Dan admitted. Seb frowned,his smile falling slightly.

“That’s okay, there will be other seasons.” Seb sighed, disappointment evident, looking down at his shoes. Daniel pressed a gentle hand to his cheek and tilted his face back up.

“You’re not letting me get to the point, damn it Seb!” Dan told him, urging the German to look at him. Sebastian frowned, not understanding what he meant.

“I signed a contract for 2019.” Daniel said softly. “With Ferrari.”

“Are you for real?” Seb gasped. Daniel nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“I can’t believe this! Just like the good old days Dan, me and you against the others!” Seb grinned, tightly wrapping his arms around Dan once more, burying his face in the crook of Daniel’s shoulder.

“Only 19 more races mate, hopefully no more like Bahrain though!” Daniel told him, words faltering when remembering what had just happened on track. 

“It will get better.” Sebastian promised him, holding the Australian tighter.

“But I let everyone down today. I could have won, but instead this happened. All those people would have expected better Seb. I let everyone down, including you.” the last part was only a mumble as Daniel tightly closed his eyes, breathing in the German’s comforting smell.

“Oh Dan. You could never let me down.” Seb replied, his fingers carding through Dan’s curls. Daniel just sighed, clearly not believing him.

“But it feels like I did. I wanted to do you proud, you know.” Dan said, pulling away and awkwardly glancing at Sebastian. 

“You mean so much to me and… No one likes letting down the people they love.” he added the last part without thinking, going rigid once he realised what he had said.

“Dan, can you repeat that last part. Just so I’m convinced I’ve heard right.” Seb seemed in awe as he stared at the Aussie. Dan blushed deeply and cleared his throat.

“I, eh… I think I kinda love you?” Daniel managed to squeak out. It came out as more of a question, but the blush on his cheeks indicated it was truthful.

“Good.” Seb breathed out, stepping closer to Daniel. His hand went up the Aussie’s cheek, pulling him closer until their foreheads were resting together.

“Seb, what are you doing?” Daniel asked in confusion.

“I’m going to kiss you, okay?” Seb answered softly, a gentle smile on his face. Daniel shuddered but managed to give a small nod. Seb leaned in even closer, their lips almost touching. Dan breathed out shakily but closed the gap between them, his eyes shutting as Sebastian’s lips locked on his. Seb’s hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling Dan even closer. Dan’s hands moved towards the hem of Sebastian’s t shirt, trying to remove it from the German. Seb pulled back, chuckling, his fingers brushing over Dan’s cheekbone.

“Wow, you kiss really well.” Dan said breathlessly, his arm moving around Seb’s waist. Sebastian grinned, leaning in so their noses brushed together.

“You’re not so bad yourself either.” he teased. Dan’s smile widened to a full grin.

“I can’t wait to go to Ferrari, I’ll have even more reasons to see you then.” he said. Seb rewarded him with another short kiss.

“I know, and until then, I’m sure we can find a way.” Seb responded, before once again pressing a kiss against Daniel’s lips.


End file.
